


Valentines Smut Challenge

by vitious



Category: Free!, K (Anime), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/vitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple drabbles for multiple fandoms all written for tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Body Heat - EreJean

Winter was the worst in the barracks.  They were counted among humanities strongest, were their front line defense against the Titans, and their soldiers didn’t even get a damn fire.  Mikasa had somehow managed to scrounge up a rather impressive pile of heavy blankets but, despite that, Jean was still freezing, the cold making it impossible for him to succumb to his exhaustion and sleep.  He’d spent hours tossing and turning, doing his best to not wake up those around him, when the soft creak of old floorboards alerted him that he wasn’t the only one that seemed to be having difficulty sleeping.

Jean blinked when he heard the rustling of cloth, then felt the subtle weight of another of those thick blankets settling over him.  His head turned as he attempted to peek, only to hiss in indignation as the blankets were suddenly lifted, letting in cold air and effectively destroying the little bubble of meager warmth he’d created.  Right as he was about to open his mouth and let out quiet, angry obscenities, a warm body slid into his bunk, right next to him, the space so limited that they pressed right up against him, cold feet grazing his calf and making Jean let out a rather emasculating yelp.

"Shut up, Idiot." his new bedmate muttered, moving his feet so that they weren’t pressed right against Jean’s bare ankles.

"Eren!" Jean hissed, the jab resulting in the rather tempting urge to shove a certain titan shifter right out of his bunk. "You’re the one that shoved your ass in my bed.  You and your cold ass feet."

"You’re right, I did, now shut up.  You’re gonna wake everyone up." Eren shifted a little, tucking his face against Jean’s neck, his breath washing over the other teen’s exposed throat. "If you can’t keep quiet I’m leaving."

Jean pursed his lips, once again tempted to kick Eren back out into the cold, but the temperature had spiked with the addition of another blanket and an extra warm body.  In fact Eren seemed to radiate heat, banishing the cold that had been making Jean shiver for the past few hours, so it was hard for him to say no to the warmth.  However he couldn’t but jerk a little, jaw clenching, as Eren’s lips trailed over his Adam’s apple, one of his hands slipping under Jean’s sleep shirt and up his side, tracing his ribs.  Jean’s eyes clenched shut, hating how quickly his body seemed to decide that letting Eren sneak into his bed and grope him was a good idea.

"You can’t be serious." Jean whispered, his fingers curling around and digging into Eren’s hip through his sleep pants.

"We’ll be warmer." Eren’s voice was quiet, husky, and was punctuated by a swipe of his thumb over Jean’s nipple.

"Shitty excuse."

"Then kick me out, asshole."

Jean’s eyes crossed in annoyance, but he didn’t kick Eren out, instead using his hold on him to pull him closer, their legs tangling.  Their hips were aligned almost perfectly, allowing them to grind together with what little space and leverage they had.  Over the past few months they’d gotten rather good at making use of small spaces and had gotten used to keeping quiet; the last thing either of them wanted was to be given grief by the others.

Eren’s breath was ragged, his nails digging into the small of Jean’s back as he tugged their hips together.  Jean could feel every aborted sound against his throat, could hear the tiny little whimpers Eren let out, mentally telling himself that no, there was no way anyone could hear them through the blankets.  Never mind that he was always a little louder, was always the one that almost got them caught, despite the fact that, normally, he had much more self control than Eren did.  Maybe it was the fact that every little aborted noise the shifter made sent another wave of heat through him, drove him a little closer to the edge, each making his control slip a little more.  He must have been slipping a little, because suddenly Eren’s head lifted and he blindly shoved their mouths together, muffling the sounds they were both making.

It wasn’t the best friction, didn’t come close to any of their other trysts, but Jean found himself grunting into Eren’s ravenous mouth when he finally came, staining the front of his sleep pants.  Eren responded with a strangled, desperate noise, his hips moving faster, his nails dragging over Jean’s hip, making him wince a little.  After a few more thrusts Eren arched against him, head jerking to the side so he could suck in a quick gasp, before Jean felt fresh wetness against his thigh, Eren’s release leaking through his own pants.

They lay there, panting for a few moments before Jean shifted a little and grimaced; he was sticky in all the wrong places. “…Gross.”

"Mm." Eren grunted in agreement, once more pressing his face against Jean’s neck, his breath slowly evening out; had he…?

"Eren." he whispered into the darkness, giving the blankets an exasperated look when he received no response; of course he’d fallen asleep.  Of course.


	2. Snow Days - AoKaga

Kagami’s first mistake was rolling out of bed that morning. His second mistake was stepping outside without looking out a window, resulting in quite a few expletives and no undue amounts of shivering. Snow covered everything in a thick, white blanket, leaving it covered in almost a foot of cold powder. His last mistake was reluctantly stepping outside anyways, despite how little his jacket did against the cold, aiming to head to school anyways, only to slip and fall right on his ass, resulting in another bout of swearing. 

Aomine had apparently been waiting for him to come back inside as, as soon as Kagami did, wet, embarrassed, and muttering about the weather, his boyfriend handed him a steaming mug of coffee. Kagami gave him a suspicious look as he sipped on the beverage, both the cream and sugar levels perfect. It wasn’t all that unusual for Aomine to stay home from class, despite badgerings from Kagami, but it WAS unusual for him to have a cup of coffee ready for him after he left. After a moment Kagami’s eyes narrowed, a sudden realization dawning on him that left him resisting the urge to dump his nice warm coffee on Aomine’s head. 

“Snow day for Seirin?” he questioned, eyes still narrow.

“Yep.” Aomine responded immediately, his lips curved in a lazy smile. 

Kagami set his cup down, leaning across the table. “You--!”

That was apparently the opening Aomine was waiting for as he took the opportunity to lean forward and press their mouths together, the momentum making their teeth click. Kagami let out a muffled, disgruntled sound and moved to pull back but one of Aomine’s hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place. He made another displeased sound, but his boyfriend’s mouth was hot, tempting and, despite the fact that Aomine had let him walk outside into the cold without telling him class had been canceled, he found himself responding, his lips parting in invitation, heat washing through him when Aomine’s tongue slid into his mouth. Distantly Kagami thought that that was one of his better decisions of the morning, despite the initial annoyance.

Aomine drew back, his tongue running over his bottom lip, his eyes heavy lidded; lazy and cat-like. “Your hair’s all wet.”

Kagami reached up and pointedly shoved at Aomine’s face. “Of course it is, Idiot. You let me walk outside in the snow when I didn’t have to.”

Aomine’s hand curled around Kagami’s wrist and he turned his face to run his tongue up his boyfriend’s palm, licking a wet stripe to the lip of Kagami’s finger and giving him a heated look. “If I told you you would have thought I was pranking you again.” 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t prank me, Asshole!” Kagami retorted quickly, looking aside, knowing his cheeks were stained pink; after months of living together and sleeping together, Aomine had gotten obnoxiously good at finding ways into his pants. 

“Mmm… Maybe.” Aomine mused, climbing out of his chair, fingers still curled around Kagami’s wrist, and sinking to his knees in front of Kagami. “You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

“Fuck off.” Kagami muttered, swallowing thickly as he watched Aomine guide his hand into his thick, dark hair. 

“Mmm…” Aomine’s voice was husky, his lips curling in a lazy smile as he leaned in and rubbed his cheek against the crotch of Kagami’s pants, giving him a heated look.

Kagami sucked in a startled breath, letting out a slow, shuddering exhale, his fingers tightening in Aomine’s hair. “Stop trying to distract me.”

“Why?” Aomine smirked up at him, running his tongue along the zipper of his pants. “It’s my fault you’re cold, right? I can help with that.” 

“Pervert.”

“It’s your fault, looking all pissed off. Makes me want to fuck you.”

Kagami hated himself a little for how much he liked that. “If going to kick your ass for this later.”

Aomine just chuckled and took his zipper between his teeth, drawing it down with practiced ease. “Whatever you say, Taiga.”


	3. Baths - MikoRei

Baths were a rare luxury. Usually Mikoto spent his time cleaning up messes or fighting in turf wars. Ever since he had become a King things had seemed to slowly become more and more complex, leaving him wishing for the days in which they were still just a simple gang. Things had been better then, more relaxed and they had felt closer, more like a family than a simple group of thugs.  
Mikoto sighed around the unlit cigarette between his lips, staring up at the steam-obscured ceiling with heavy lidded eyes, letting the hot water slowly drain the tension in his muscles. He heard the bathroom door open with a soft click and rolled his head, searching through the steam to see who needed his attention this time. However his lips quirked when he saw who it was, his eyes slipping shut and head tipping back to rest against the back of the tub.   
“How’d you sneak in?” he questioned, looking amused, his eyes cracking open to stare at his visitor.  
“Very easily.” Munakata’s voice was low and smooth as he stopped next to the tub, hip shot and dressed casually in slacks and a white button-up; unusual.  
“No uniform today, huh?” Suoh’s lips were quirked in amusement still, his cigarette perched precariously on his bottom lip. “What’s the occasion?”   
“Do I need an occasion to dress normally?”  
“Given your normal stuck up self…” Mikoto trailed off, lifting a finger, red energy dancing on the tip, and lighting his cigarette.  
Munakata made a soft, disapproving sound, crouching down next to the tub. “Your habits never cease to disgust me.”  
Suoh eyed him for a moment, taking a long drag on his cigarette then exhaling, the smoke dancing over the hot water and mingling with the steam. Munakata’s eyes narrowed in obvious disapproval before he shook his head and heaving a heavy sigh, looking resigned and weary. Lips quirking, the Red King’s hand shot out, grabbing the collar of Munakata’s shirt and pulling roughly, the action leaving the normally unrufflable Blue King scrabbling for something to hold on to. This ended with one of his hands braced against the wall, the other on the side of Suoh’s head, and one knee brace precariously on the edge of the tub.   
“Suoh…” Munakata’s tone was icy and full of warning.  
“Munakata.” Mikoto returned, smiling lazily and taking another drag of his cigarette before dropping it carelessly in the water.   
Munakata wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Disgusting.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Suoh muttered before his other hand reached out, grabbing the buckle of the Blue King’s belt and yanking hard, sending Munakata tumbling into the tub.   
There was fumbling, splashing, and limbs sprawling, Munakata behaving much like a cat struggling to escape water as he attempted to extricate himself from the bath tub. “You--!”  
“Reishi…” he breathed, tugging on the shirt he still had clasped in his hand, tugging their faces together.   
Munakata stilled, cheeks flushed, looking horribly ruffled, his eyes narrow as he hissed out. “You’re an ass.”  
“Mm.” Mikoto grinned, leaning up and slotting their mouths together.   
Despite the venom in the Blue King’s words, the agitation on his face, and his struggles to get away, he responded to the kiss eagerly. Admittedly it was a kiss full of more teeth than tongue, more aggression than affection, but it made the quiet yearning in the back of Suoh’s mind overwhelm him, made him fist his hand in the back of Munakata’s hair, holding him close. Munakata shifted in the bath, sprawling across the other King, their identical heights making them fit together perfectly, resulting in a quiet gasp between them when their hips pressed together.  
Suoh broke the kiss first, pressing his mouth to Munakata’s throat, running his teeth along the vulnerable skin there. His free hand curled around Munakata’s hip, tugging adamantly, the motion grinding their hips together, the water sloshing loudly, echoing off the bathroom walls. Munakata’s head twisted to the side to escape potential bite marks, one of his hand grabbing a fist full of Suoh’s hair and tugging, tipping the Red King’s head back, baring his throat.  
“You’re… Infuriating.” Munakata ground out, even as his hip rolled down against Suoh’s.   
Gasping, Mikoto smirked, his hand slipping free of the Blue King’s hair to cup the back of his neck. “I know.”  
It was a horrible, magnetic attraction between them, full of mutual distaste of everything they both were and a deep emotional attachment for the men that laid beneath it all. They were Kings, would always be that before everything else, but in the locked bathroom, away from their subordinates and responsibilities, they were just two men, trying to forget that they were fighting a losing battle against fate. As Kings they hated each other, but as men, as Munakata Reishi and Suoh Mikoto…   
“Mikoto.” Munakata gasped out, resting their foreheads together, his glasses fogged and askew as he continued to move, his eyes full of what he couldn’t say.   
“Reishi.” Suoh brows were knitted in pleasure, his lips curling in an open, honest smile.   
They would always be doomed to be Kings. Perhaps in a better world they could have been something else, something they both craved but could never have.


	4. Temperature Play - SeiGou

It felt strange, every little brush of cold wetness, every swipe of a warm tongue, the gentle brush of large fingers over her milky, inner thighs. They’d never gone quite as far as they were now, despite being together for nearly a year, and Gou was beginning to regret that. After all, if she had known that Seijuro was as good with his mouth as he was with his fingers, something she knew from back massages thank you very much, then she would have definitely let him do this much sooner.  
“S-Sei…” she gasped out, her toes curling, digging a little into her boyfriend’s broad shoulders.  
Instead of responding he, once again, used his tongue to shove the chunk of ice in his mouth against her folds, making Gou’s eyes scrunch shut. She lifted a hand to her mouth, biting the side of her fist, struggling to keep quiet despite the fact that they were alone in their apartment; it was embarrassing, after all. However she couldn’t help the little shuddering mewl she let out, muffled against her fist, when Seijuro’s tongue returned, banishing the cold of moments before with its warmth. His hands were gentle where they supported her trembling thighs, just like the rest of him; Seijuro was always so gentle, kind, and considerate with her.   
“Kou…” his breath washed over her, her name sounding like an enamored sigh, before his tongue swirled over her clit.  
Gou whimpered and arched, her hand shooting out to tangle in her boyfriend’s hair as her head tipped back. It felt like he had been on his knees for her for an eternity and, briefly, she marveled at his patience and restraint; she felt so swollen and slick that she could only imagine how he was feeling. Gou let out a choked of, startled cry when, suddenly, two large fingers slid inside her and curled, rubbing even as his tongue continued to move. Her breathing became ragged, her hips rolling and head tossing back and forth, desperate pleas and moans spilling from her lips.   
Her orgasm built so quickly that when she came she didn’t have time to suppress her embarrassingly loud moan. Gou’s fingernails dug into their bed and Seijuro’s scalp, her entire body shuddering. Biting her lip, she sat up, her breath catching when she caught her boyfriend licking the fingers that had been inside her clean, the sight making her whimper and drawing Seijuro’s gaze. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark with desire as he stared up at her, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he gently lowered her legs.   
“Sei.” she breathed, wiggling her fingers in a silent request for him to come closer. “I still…”  
Seijuro blinked before laughing, climbing to his feet, then onto the bed, looming over her. “You’re cute like this.”   
Gou smacked his shoulder gently, pouting a little before smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. “More, please?”  
Sei kissed her gently, slowly, despite how hard she knew he had to be. “Are you sure?”  
Gou smiled and gave him another quick kiss, reaching over to the nightstand to snag a condom, blushing as she gently hit him on the nose with it. “Idiot.”  
Seijuro grinned, his smile infectious and making Kou pull him down for another quick kiss. “Your fault.”   
“How so?”  
“You make it hard to think straight.”  
Gou smiled fondly at him, biting her bottom lip. It had taken them so long to get to this point in their relationship and part of her wondered if it was simply because them being around each other was usually enough. Rin could protest all he wanted, but there was no way Gou was letting Seijuro go now that she had him.


	5. Massages - MidoTaka

Finals were over, but Midorima Shintarou was radiating tension. There was no studying to be done, practice was done, but Shutoku’s shooting guard still looked like he was ready to snap in half. Takao squinted at him, noting that he was lingering in the locker room after practice despite the fact that everyone was changed and filing out. Thus Takao strode over to Midorima, reach out to slap him playfully on the shoulder, causing his team mate’s head to whip around, glare already in place.  
“Oi, Shin-chan, don’t you think you should get changed? Everyone else already left.” Takao made sure to grin at him; he was practically immune to the shooting guard’s glares at this point.  
“I’m aware.” Midorima answered, chin lifting as he turned back to his locker.   
They couldn’t have that now and, thus, Takao gently poked at the muscles in Midorima’s back. “Your muscles are all tense.”   
Midorima let out a great, gusting sigh. “Do you need something?”  
“Just taking care of my team mate.” Takao responded, moving to stand on the bench behind his teammate.   
“What are you--?” Midorima began, turning his head, only to freeze as fingers curled around his shoulders and thumbs pressed firmly into his muscles, beginning to rub.   
“Geez, Shin-chan, don’t you ever take time to relax?” Takao muttered, brows furrowing as he rubbed his teammate’s shoulders.  
Midorima’s hand lifted, bracing on the closed lockers, and Takao had to restrain himself from crowing in triumph. He’d been trying to corner his teammate for weeks, attempting to force him to take a moment to decompress and, generally, just remember he was human. Honestly he thought he was losing his edge, judging from how long it had taken him. Then again, perhaps Midorima had simply gotten better at ignoring him altogether.  
Takao moved his hands to rub the back of Midorima’s neck, noting the subtle his head bowed, and frowned. “Hey, have you been avoiding me?”  
Mentally Takao cursed himself for not keeping the slight twinge of hurt out of his words, wincing as suddenly his teammate was completely tense again, all his hard work gone in an instant. “...What?”  
“I-I mean, we haven’t really talked much the past couple weeks so…” That sounded lame even to him.  
Midorima turned, glaring up--wow, he was taller than the shooting guard for once--at him. “I haven’t been ignoring you.”  
He sounded so insistent and looked almost offended so Takao lifted his hands in front of himself. “S-sorry, I know you’ve been busy.”  
Midorima continued to squint up at him for a long, horrifyingly quiet moment before he grabbed the front of Takao’s practice jersey and tugged, nearly making the point guard fall off the bench. His lips parted to let out a yelp of surprise only to have it muffled by by Midorima’s mouth pressing insistently against his own. His hands flailed as he struggled for balance only for one to settle on the shooting guard’s shoulder, the other tangling in his hair as he eagerly returned the kiss; he hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed their little stolen moments together.  
Midorima’s long fingers brushed the back of Takao’s knees, the silent warning making the point guard shift, wrapping his arms around his teammate’s neck. When the shooting guard tugged his legs out from under him, Takao was already moving to wrap them around his waist, the motion smooth and easy, almost practiced. Then Midorima turned and abruptly shoved, their hips grinding together and making them both gasp, only for it to be muffled when their mouths came together again, more urgently this time. It was as if they were making up for lost time, the two weeks of stress, separation, and longing catching up with them all at once.  
Midorima was the first to break away for air, his breathing labored as he continued to move, pressing his mouth to Takao’s jaw, teeth scraping across the sensitive skin. “Kazu…”  
Takao whimpered, eyes squeezing shut and hips bucking as Midorima continued to grind against him; despite their basketball shorts being in the way, the sensation was electric never mind the way the shooting guard said his name. His nails dug into the back of Midorima’s neck, his lips brushing over his ear, letting out quiet little moans; normally he wouldn’t worry about being quiet but here, in the locker room… A sudden flash of surprised heat stroked down his spine when he realized that Midorima hadn’t been able to wait until they were somewhere more discreet. Having that effect on him...   
“Shin…” he gasped out, back arching.  
It didn’t take either of them very long. They were both too on edge, too desperate, but, surprisingly, it was Midorima that came first, burying his face in the side of Takao’s neck and letting out a low, choked groan. Takao’s hips bucked in response, whimpering, and it only took a couple more rolls of Midorima’s hips, before he was muffling a soft cry of pleasure against the shooting guard’s neck, shuddering as he rode out his orgasm.  
They were silent for several breathless minutes before Takao laughed, clutching at Midorima’s shoulders and nuzzling his neck. “Guess it’s good we didn’t change.”   
Midorima let out a soft, derisive snort. “Idiot.”


	6. Bittersweet - MikoRei

“Don’t make me kill you.”  
It’s a whispered plea, breathless and full of pain, and it’s one of the few times in which Suoh has seen Munakata this vulnerable. Mikoto stilled, blinking down at the man beneath him, glasses long since discarded, hair in disarray, and flushed with pleasure, but he only managed to keep their gazes locked for a few moments. There was such raw pain in those deep blue eyes that Suoh quickly moved to press open-mouthed kisses along Munakata’s jaw and neck, his hips rolling forward once more, wringing a quiet gasp from the Blue King.  
“I’m sorry.” Mikoto breathed, wincing a little when nails bit into his upper back.  
“Liar.” Munakata retorted, tilting his head, his breath going ragged again as Suoh began to slowly thrust again, every movement of his hips full of languid power.  
“I’m not lying.”  
“If you weren’t, you wouldn’t do this.”  
Suoh didn’t have an answer, not one that Munakata would accept, so he simply bit down on the junction between Reishi’s neck and shoulder, sucking a dark mark into the skin. In response, Munakata arched and rolled his hips, letting out a low moan, one that seemed a little tremulous. Guilt made Suoh’s chest ache, made him clench his eyes shut, made him quicken his pace, despite the fact that release just meant that he actually had to face the accusation, weariness, and pain in Munakata’s eyes. They would go back to being Kings, go back to the roles they needed to fulfill. Most likely this would be the last time they would ever touch each other like this and Suoh simultaneously wanted it to end and for it to go on forever.  
“Had it been you…” Mikoto gasped out, running his tongue over the dark, painful looking mark he’d left behind. “I would have burned this city to the ground.  
“Mi… Koto…” Munakata managed, his nails dragging down Suoh’s back; secretly Mikoto hoped the scratches bled, hoped the marks stayed. “That’s not…”  
“I know it’s not you want to hear.” Suoh stopped himself from saying he couldn’t change who and what he was. “That’s…”  
Suoh couldn’t say it, could bring himself to tell Munakata that that was all he had to offer. He wanted to give more, would have had they met under different circumstances, but the fire in him was all consuming and, even if this didn’t end in his death, he wasn’t certain how much of him would be left. Munakata seemed to sense it though and, through the pleasure, he let out a bitter chuckle.  
“Fuck you.” Reishi whispered before arching his back and groaning as he came, spattering Mikoto’s stomach with his release.   
Suoh’s eyes clenched shut as he continued to move, wondering why he couldn’t say anything, why his throat froze when he tried to say that he only trusted Munakata to do what needed to be. Why couldn’t he tell the Blue King that he cherished him, that he wanted to somehow fix everything? The answer came to him right as his orgasm knocked a choked off, broken-sounding moan from him; telling Resihi how much he loved him would simply make Suoh’s imminent death all the more painful, the guilt all the more unbearable, and Mikoto refused to hurt him any more than he already had.


	7. Gifts - KiKasa

It wasn’t supposed to be a big thing. Everything about them until then had been natural, expected, and subtle, full of kisses hidden behind bags and the gentle brushing of pinkies when nobody was looking. Nobody knew about them and, really, that was good, because they both weren’t ready to plunge into the reality of being more that. Or, at least, Kasamatsu hadn’t thought they were. Then again, Kise was always full of surprises, so he should have expected something out of the ordinary when he’d gotten him something for their one year anniversary.  
Kise had stared at the simple silver chain for a long moment after Kasamatsu had placed it in his hands, muttering that it wasn’t much but he’d wanted to get him something. He hadn’t expected for Kise to pull him forward, to press his mouth roughly against Kasamatsu’s, thus he froze at first, stunned, despite how long they’d been together. Kasamatsu had never considered himself particularly innocent but the way Kise’s tongue had coaxed his lips open then slid inside had made his cheeks hot, his hands clutching at the front of his boyfriend’s shirt.  
Distantly he thought it was good that he’d moved into his own apartment when he’d graduated high school, especially when Kise’s hands untucked and slipped underneath his shirt. When they’d first gotten together, there hadn’t really been much time for fooling around outside of school and basketball, but now, shortly before school started for the both of them, there were no distraction to keep them away from each other. Kasamatsu mentally marveled that they had managed to go so long without touching each other, especially considering the eagerness with which Kise was kissing him.  
When Kasamatsu’s felt himself being eased backwards, he felt heat rise in his cheeks, causing him to twist his head to the side to break the kiss. Kise seemed unperturbed, pressing hot kisses over the skin of Kasamatsu’s throat, causing some of the embarassment to fade, but not dissipate, even as his fingers threaded through Kise’s hair.   
“R-Ryo…” he gasped out, pointedly tugging at his hair. “H-hey!”   
“Senpai…” Kise breathed, causing Kasamatsu to gasp out a curse; that shouldn’t have gone straight to his cock. “I’m sorry… I just…”  
“Just…” Kasamatsu sighed, throat working as he swallowed; why was he the nervous one? “Slow down a bit, would you?”  
Kise blinked down at him before smiling. “Sorry, I just really like you, Yuki.”  
Kasamatsu scowled at the shortening of his name, but Kise’s hands started moving again, stroking over his sides, making his squirm. Kise seemed about ready to comment on it so Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes, resulting in a quiet laugh from his former teammate before he moved to divest Kasamatsu of his shirt. Once that was out of the way, Kise’s tongue ran over the lines of Kasamatsu’s collarbones, making the former captain’s eyelashes flutter. However that was soon proven to be a distraction as Kise’s hands were at his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping, causing Kasamatsu’s eyes to go wide, his breath hitching.   
“R-Ryo…!” he gasped out, yanking at his hair.   
“I want to make you feel good Yuki.” Kise answered, his tongue running over one of Kasamatsu’s nipples, making his back arch.  
Since when had Kise been good at seduction? “Why just me?”  
Kise lifted his head, blinking at him, before smiling brightly at him. “I’d love for you to make me feel good too, Yuki.”  
Kasamatsu opened his mouth to respond, but Kise chose that moment to slide his hand inside his pants, calloused fingers stroking over his cock. Groaning, Kasamatsu arched his back, eyes clenching shut, hips rocking against his boyfriend’s hand, a self-conscious flush rising in his cheeks. Kise shifted, nipping at Kasamatsu’s chin before lifting his head to stare down at him, his golden eyes dark and heavy-lidded in desire.   
“You’re big, Senpai.” Kise breathed, his words going straight to Kasamatsu’s dick.   
“Brat.” he gasped out, his eyes clenching shut.  
“Is this too far, Yuki?”  
It was the edge of nervousness in those words that made Kasamatsu open his eyes, noting the worry hiding behind the lust, something which made him sigh and card his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “No. It’s okay.”  
Kise smiled down at him, the look intimate and full of warmth, as he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “I really love you. I really do, Kasamatsu Yukio.”   
Kasamatsu’s breath stilled in his lungs and, despite how awkward and vulnerable it made him feel, he couldn’t help but respond. “Love you too… Ryouta.”  
There was so much joy in his boyfriend’s eyes, so much warmth and affection, that Kasamatsu found himself leaning up and kissing him. Thing devolved after that, their kiss going sloppy and their hands fumbling with clothing. Once again he found himself wondering how he’d survived without this, but it wasn’t about the sex or the kisses, this time. No, he was wondering how he’d existed without Kise, full of so much life and light, for so long, and was thankful that they’d found their way to each other.


	8. Experimentation - EreRi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: DubCon - TW: Rape Fantasy - No actual rape but could be triggering - Humiliation
> 
> Note: This is premeditated, consensual rape fantasy-esque smut. It feels like NonCon/DubCon, but it isn’t. I want to mention this just in case I don’t make it 100% clear in the actual fic itself (I really hope I do ; ; If I don’t, someone kick me and make me fix it)

Eren’s labored breathing filled the room, along with the soft rustling of cloth as he shifted restlessly on the bed. He’s lost track of how long he’d been laying there, his hands tied securely to the head of the bed by strong, supple leather. His feet were bound similarly, spreading his legs and leaving him vulnerable, exposed and, due to the strip of fabric covering his eyes, every sensation and sound made him shift restlessly, tugging at his bonds.  
His head jerked to the side and he tensed when he heard approaching footfalls, his heart hammering in his chest and jaw clenching. Eren swallowed around the lump in his throat when the door creaked open, his lips parting to allow his accelerated breathing. The sounds of boots scuffing against stone stopped at the edge of the bed and Eren’s breath hitched in response, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip. Embarrassed heat rose in his cheeks as the silence went on, leaving him wondering, briefly, if it really was who he thought it was.  
A hand suddenly fisted in his hair, drawing a startled cry from him, his hands tugging sharply against the leather around his wrists. A mouth pressed against his, a second hand gripping his jaw and forcing his mouth open, making Eren, struggle, trying to twist his head aside. However the person that was kissing him was insistent and strong, their tongue running over Eren’s. Eren made a soft, whimpering noise, hating how every swipe of that tongue felt good, hated that the roughness tantalized him instead of repulsing him. He should have been worried, he should have been panicking.   
When the kiss broke, Eren gulped in lungfuls of air, his chest heaving as hands slid down his throat and over his chest, roughly pinching his nipples. He cried out and arched, writhing, trying to get away from the pain, despite the fact that it made his cock jerk against his belly.  
“S-stop…” he whimpered, his voice quiet, broken.   
A hand curled around his dick, stroking quickly even as hot breath washed over his ear. “No.”  
Eren’s eyes burned behind the blindfold even as his hips jerked, shame rolling through him even as he moaned and arched. He let out a soft cry that was half sob, writhing even as he felt tears dampen the cloth covering his eyes. It felt good, felt horrifying good and, when a hand slid between his legs, slick fingers rubbing his hole, he suddenly came, his voice cracking as he screamed, the sound devolving into a hitching sob as he shuddered through his orgasm.  
His breathing was coming in heaving gasps, his composure slipping, and he jumped when hands cupped his face, moving to turn away instinctively. “Eren…”  
The voice was gentle, hushed, and familiar, making him pause. “L… Levi…?”  
“Yes.” Levi’s hands gently stroked his cheeks, the touch a stark contrast to what he’d done to him only a few moments before. “You’re safe, Eren.”  
Eren felt the blindfold slip away and slowly opened his eyes, wincing at first, then blinking and offering a hesitant, watery smile. “Levi…”   
“Yes.” Levi leaned down, gently pressing his lips to the tears staining the younger male’s cheeks. “Sorry. I had to end it too soon.”   
“No, no… It’s alright.” Eren breathed, still smiling. “Thank you.”


	9. Lingerie - KagaKuro

Kagami had known that Kuroko was up to something. For the past week he had been more secretive and evasive than usual, leaving Kagami on edge and trying his best not to snap at anyone. Riko had noticed, obviously, during practice, and had told him to take a few days off from practice to rest and take his mind off things. Kagami was obviously annoyed because what else was he supposed to distract himself with if not basketball?  
Kagami was sprawled on his couch, arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling, wishing he was anywhere but inside at the moment. He was considering getting up and heading for a street court when there was a knock at his door, causing him to tilt his head back to give it a confused look; who would be at his place? Heaving a sigh he climbed to his feet, yawning and stretching as he headed for the door. He opened it without looking, halfway through another yawn.   
“Who--” he began only to stop, blinking.   
Kuroko was staring back at him. “Kagami-kun. Can I come in?”  
“You still don’t call me by my first name.” he muttered, stepping inside, gesturing for Kuroko to come inside.  
“Only here.”   
“Why?”  
Once the door was closed Kuroko stopped, hanging up his jacket and setting his bag neatly in the entryway. Next went his shoes, then he turned to Kagami, grabbing his hands and bringing them to his shirt, his cheeks tinted pink. Kagami blinked, looking confused, but took a step closer, frowning.   
“I want to show you something.” Kuroko admitted, his cheeks still flushed, his head bowed.  
“You okay?” Kagami questioned, concerned.  
“Yes. Take these off.” Kuroko answered, his hands still curled around Kagami’s wrists.  
Heat rose in Kagami’s cheeks, his throat working around the sudden lump of nervousness in his throat. After a moment of hesitation he slowly stripped off his boyfriend’s shirt, breath catching when the smooth, pale expanse of Kuroko’s torso was exposed. They’d been together for quite some time, but his teammate never ceased to take his breath away.   
Once the shirt was discarded, Kuroko guided Kagami’s hands to his pants, his head bowed, looking suddenly shy. Kagami’s hand’s slowly undid the button, then the zipper, anticipation making his heart race. However Kuroko’s hands stilled Kagami’s suddenly, their grip tightening, keeping him from doing anything further.   
“Tetsu?” Kagami asked softly, concern and eagerness warring in him.   
“If… You don’t like it…” Kuroko began, continuing on despite Kagami’s snort of disbelief. “Will you still like me?”  
“Idiot.” Kagami muttered, his tone too warm to be truly derisive. “Of course I will.”  
Kuroko nodded and took a steadying breath, releasing Kagami’s wrists, giving him silent permission to keep going. Kagami’s fingers tugged at the outside of his boyfriend’s pants, the bottom of his school uniform slipping off Kuroko’s hips to pool around his ankles. Kagami sucked in a quick, startled breath, then it out in groan, his fingers curling in the lace and ruffled that adorned Kuroko’s hips.  
In retrospect, he should have noticed that Kuroko was wearing his pants a little higher on his waist, that his socks looked a little odd, but he’d been too fixated on Kuroko’s well being to notice. He wore a sapphire blue garter belt, the color making his skin look even paler, with matching panties and stockings, the sight taking Kagami from concerned to horribly aroused so quickly that he had to suck in a few, calming breaths. Kuroko tilted his head up, his cheeks red, peering shyly up at him through his bangs and, damn, if that just didn’t make his already fragile self control begin to crack.   
“Taiga…” Kuroko began, still looking horribly hesitant and nervous. “Do you… Like it?”  
“Yes.” Kagami gasped out immediately, his hands moving to cup Kuroko’s face and tilt his head back. “Tetsu…”  
He couldn’t help but bend down and press their mouths together, wanting to kiss away the nervousness and the worry that still seemed to plague Kuroko. His boyfriend responded immediately, his arms wrapping around his neck and whimpering into the kiss, his lips parting eagerly. However the kiss didn’t last long as Kagami broke it to sink to his knees in front of the shorter male, his lips trailing down his torso.   
“T-Tai--Ah!” Kuroko gasped and bit his lip, his hands clutching at Kagami’s shoulders when he began to mouth his cock through the thin, lacy panties.  
Kagami’s tongue slid over the outline of the growing bulge beneath the nearly transparent fabric, drawing shuddering gasps and soft moans from his boyfriend. As one of Kuroko’s small hands tangled in his hair, he thought, distantly, that the week of tension and agitation was worth this. He’d be more than happy to show Kuroko just how worth it it was.


	10. Longing - OneSided AoKise

It had been weeks since his game with Tōō and, still, Kise couldn’t stop thinking about it. He thought of the rush of adrenaline, of the look in Aomine’s eyes, of the way he’d stared at him. Kise bit his lip, shying away from the pain of the loss, the horrible disappointment when the person that offered him a hand up wasn’t Aomine, and focusing on other things. Things that involved sweat running down Aomine’s throat, the deep, husky sound of his chuckle, the way his body moved on the court.  
Letting out a shaky breath, Kise let his hands wander down his torso, plucking at his nipples through his thin shirt, touching himself languidly, his eyes fluttering shut. It was wrong and perverted, the act filling him with shame, his cheeks flushing with it, but, if the alternative was nothing, he’d rather be a pervert. Thus, despite his guilt, Kise’s hands wandered lower, running over the denim covering his thighs, his breathing already coming fast.  
His infatuation had started at Teiko, when he’d first met Aomine, but he’d hoped that it, maybe would have faded over the years. Unfortunately it only seemed to grow stronger and stronger, leaving him silently pining after his teammate for years. When they’d gone to separate high schools, he’d hoped the separation would help, but it simply made the longing sharper, like an addict that couldn’t get his fix. Aomine was as gorgeous as he was infuriating, had seemly grown even more attractive over night, so the desire had returned with a vengeance.  
“Daiki…” he breathed, knowing he’d never have the privilege of being able to call Aomine by his first name.  
Kise’s fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans, slipping inside his underwear to grab his cock. He hissed, head bowing and shoulders hunching as he began to stroke, letting out a soft groan of pleasure, his hand moving slowly at first. It always started slow and languid but he knew that it wouldn’t last, not when he was so on edge, his mind flipping through dirty fantasies and images.  
His mind seemed to fixate on Aomine after the game, sweaty and drunk on adrenaline, finding him and shoving him against a wall, his kisses aggressive and his touches even more so. Kise began to stroke faster as he imagined Aomine’s fingers between his legs, opening him, having pulled Kise’s basketball shorts down just enough. His breathing turned into panting as he imagined what it would feel like to feel Aomine press inside him, to feel the heat of him against his back, the strength of his hands.  
It was a good fantasy, one that drove him quickly to a gasping, arching orgasm, his hips jerking as he spilled his release over his hand. He shuddered in the aftermath, his chest heaving, before he lifted his hand, staring down at his release for a long moment, before he quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe it away. The guilt was back with a vengeance, a voice in the back of his head telling him how pathetic he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, never could, and he doubted that he would ever be able to.


	11. Blushing - JeArmin

When Armin blushed, it went all the way down to his chest and back. It’s adorable, honestly, and the fact that he blushed easily simply made it even better. It didn’t take more than a whispered, dirty promise to make Armin’s cheeks begin to heat, and a couple more choice words to make him bury his face in his hands, the tips of his ears bright red and the blush spreading down his neck. Unfortunately, while it was adorable when it happened, it also tended to make Jean mouth go dry and his mind to supply all sorts of filthy images, none of which were in the least bit cute.  
Jean had made an offhand, filthy comment in the dining hall, shooting Armin a roguish smile, and he’d immediately started blushing and sputtering. However, Jean had noticed, when everyone had gone back to their conversations, Armin shifting restlessly in his seat, his tongue wetting his lips and his eyes averted. That kind of blushing, the blush that came because of shame and desire, that was the kind that left Jean, imagining all the things he could do to Armin that evening once it was time to sleep, once everyone else was nestled safely in their beds.  
Normally it took a lot of coaxing to get Armin to sneak but, that night, he sat up as soon as he heard Jean approach, climbing out of bed, his head bowed and eyes averted. There was some shyness there still, but he was getting bolder, more eager, and more curious the longer that they were together. Jean led them to one of the many storage sheds, closing the door gently behind them. Armin was standing just over arms length away, suddenly looking awkward, his arms wrapping around himself as he shivered.  
“...Jean?” Armin questioned softly.  
“Hmm?” he blinked, moving to step towards the blond.   
Armin turned to him, taking a few determined steps towards him, suddenly reaching up to wrap his arms around Jean’s neck, shoving their mouths together. Jean was startled and tense for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the smaller male’s back, tugging him close, Armin’s sudden eagerness inflaming him. Over the years Armin had grown and, while still not quite as muscular as Jean, he was still powerful and graceful in his own way as he arched against Jean, his arms powerful.   
After a few long moments, Armin drew back, his breathing a little ragged, his eyes heavy lidded. “Jean… I want… To try something…”  
“Like what?” he questioned, feeling his pulse race a little.  
Armin swallowed, head bowing, before he sank to his knees and rubbing his cheek against the crotch of Jean’s pants, resulting in Jean sucking in a startled gasp. “I want… To um…”  
“Armin…” Jean gently threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair.  
Armin’s hands were trembling when he went to unfasten Jean’s pants, betraying his nervousness. Jean was patient, soothingly stroking Armin’s hair, even as Armin grasped his cock, drawing a pleased moan from the male above him. For a moment Armin didn’t do anything further, seemingly bracing himself, before he leaned in and began to take Jean’s cock into his mouth, causing the hands in Armin’s hair to still and tighten their grasp. Jean found it difficult to keep from thrusting forward into the warmth of the other male’s mouth, his throat working as he struggled with himself.  
“A-Armin…” Jean gasped out, his eyes fluttering shut.  
Armin hummed a question back at him and Jean nearly doubled over from the pleasure, letting out a choked off, loud groan. When he opened his eyes, Armin was blushing, staring up at him with wide eyes before they fluttered shut and he started to suck. Jean thought, briefly, that Armin was going to kill him with how adorable he was but, man, what a way to go.


	12. Hickeys - JeanMarco

It wasn’t unusual for Jean to be rough, clumsy, and overeager during sex. Nor was it unusual for him to cover Marco’s face with frantic kisses when he got close, his mouth smearing across Marco’s cheekbones in impassioned carelessness. However what was unusual, this time, was the feel of teeth digging into his shoulder, the pain dull, enhancing the pleasure, and drawing a desperate, keening sound from Marco’s throat.  
“J-Jean…!” Marco gasped, his arms wrapped tightly around the other male, his nails digging into his shoulderblades.   
Jean didn’t release his shoulder, instead sucking on the abused flesh, making Marco wince a little, but it also made his neglected cock throb between his legs. Jean’s hips continued to move, driving into him over and over, his movements desperate and rough, his rhythm slipping a little as he drew closer and closer to orgasm.  
Despite that Jean continued to suck on the mark for a few more moments before pulling back, running his tongue over it and Marco just knew it was going to leave a very obvious mark. He wondered if this was about that comment from Reiner earlier, the one that had made Jean get particularly bristly, the one about how handsome Marco was. Normally Jean wasn’t overly jealous or possessive but...  
“Jean… What are--” he began before gasping, his back arching, when Jean bit down on the sensitive skin just under his collarbone, sucking another mark into the skin there.  
It was getting harder and harder to object to the marks, despite how visible he knew they’d be. Maybe that was the point of them, really, and that made him blush in embarrassment even as he moaned in pleasure. The fact that Jean wanted to be with him that badly, that he got possessive so easily, made him drag his nails down his boyfriend’s back, wanting to mark him in his own little way as well.   
Marco felt the familiar buildup to orgasm begin in his lower belly, his teeth clamping down on his lower lip as Jean moved even lower, taking one of Marco’s nipples between his lips and rolling it between his teeth. Jean’s name fell from Marco’s lips like a mantra, his head tossing back and forth and his hips rising to meet Jean’s thrusts. Finally, with an arch of his back and a cry he muffled by shoving the back of his hand against his mouth, Marco came, his entire body shuddering through it before he slumped down onto the bed.   
“Marco..!” Jean groaned as he drew back a little, his head hanging between his shoulders as he continued to move. “Fuck.”  
Marco was panting beneath him, every thrust sending little shockwaves of pleasure through him, wringing little whimpers from his throat. “Come on, Jean…”  
It took only a couple more thrusts for Jean to reach orgasm, his hips jerking a few more times as he let out a low groan, shuddering before he slowly sank down on top of Marco, tucking his face against his neck. Marco smiled a little, his hands sliding up to gently card through Jean’s hair, feeling more relaxed and sated than he had in quite some time. Maybe, if he played his cards right, if he managed to convince Reiner to flirt with him again, it wouldn’t be the last time, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://vitious.tumblr.com


End file.
